Save me from the Past
by MotherAya
Summary: Kagome and her friend are returned back to their own time after the defeat of Naraku. Now it's time to get back to their normal lives, well as normal as they can get.
1. Chapter 1

As the cry of defeat faded on the wind, slowly the dark purple clouds parted to reveal the baby blue sky as the wind lazily dragged white tufuts. "Is. . . is it really over?" Stuttered a young girl wearing a skin tight suit and a high ponytail. The rattling of beads brought the attention to a monk with violet eyes as he cautiously opened his right hand. "I-its gone!" The tone of voice was all the evidence needed to settle the small group; the enemy they had faced was truly gone.

Another girl with hair falling in waves down her back, stooped down to collect a small jewel. As her fingers brushed its smooth surface it glowed pink, "Its completed. . . what are you going to wish for Kagome?" Spoke a teenage boy with silver hair accompanied with dog ears. Looking back to one of her closest friends she could see the pain and longing in his molten gold eyes.

Looking at Kagome, she could see the decision in her ocean blue eyes. Not a single selfish thought in her aura. As the fiery miko closed her eyes, she took the opportunity to walk over to the demon lord; black silky tresses floated elegantly behind her back as green obs stared into icy gold.

"I wish . . ."

Standing in front of the great Lord of The Western Lands, she bowed never losing eye contact,"I thank you . . ."

Opening her eyes once again she turned to each of her friends giving them her best smile "for everyone to be happy." Bright translucent lights appeared as a pure hearted wish was made; emerging from each stood the kid brother of the demon slayer, the priestess that the hanyou longed for, and lastly the wind sorceress that was denied her freedom.

"from the bottom of my heart." Sesshomaru stared at the dark haired miko as her body, along with Kagomes, became transparent.

With a soft breeze their bodies were taken, to be carried into their own time as they were denied the past with people they grew to trust and consider family.

"You have my respect . . .Lazuli."


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first crossover fic so I hope you guys enjoy, also sorry for any mistakes. Please Review and let me know what you think, THANKS!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

2 years.

2 years since she left the shrine and the painful memories behind, leaving everything in the past to focus on the present and future. She thought she was having a hard time adjusting to her own time and new home, but Lazuli had it nearly impossible.

Moving to New York, she thought it strange that Zuli lived miles from the Big Apple. After that first night with her new roommate she understood the reasons for the thick tree lines and why the home was so far into the wooded area.

Lazuli would unconciously set up a barrier around the home. She figured it had to do with all the years she had been with the demon lord.

When she confronted the emerald eyed girl in the morning about it, the pain she saw behind that stoic expression (she took up from her companion) nearly had Kagome on her knees begging for forgivness.

She wanted _everyone_ to be happy. That was her wish; so why wasn't Lazuli?

Did it have something to do with the Wind Sorceress coming back? Did Zuli know Sesshomaru's heart wanted the red eyed demoness?

Did The Great Taiyoukai not see what he meant to her?

So many questions but none would be answered.

Not anymore.

*~RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG~*

Rising from her seat Kagome began to collect her English text books and notes. As she made her way into the busy halls she opened her locker, throwing her belongings in. After collecting the text book for math, she closed her locker only to jump in discomfort as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Kagome, where's Zuli at? Didn't see her in first period." Realizing it was just her favorite red head, April, the tension slowly left her body.

"She had an interview with one of the New York colleges." Kagome was a bit jealous that during their adventures Zuli was allowed to return and keep up with school but unable to truly understand how when she would see Lazuli straight for weeks, sometimes even over a whole month!

"That girl is like some prodigy, she was hardly ever in school for months and when she would randomly show up like test days she would score a perfect 100!" Kagome felt the Zuli's motivation had something to do with the demon lord of the past.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

 **I hope this chapter was Ok, it'll be a bit boring in the next chapter but hopefully I can have the girls (Kagome and Lazuli) meet the turtles by 4th or 5th ch. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
